River of Agony
by Rhysenn Malfoy
Summary: The river of agony begins to flow and old wounds are reopened as certain persons remember their past. Will eventually become D/G. r n r please!
1. The Pit of Thorns That is the Past

**Title: **River of Agony

**Summary: **

          The river of agony begins to flow and old wounds are reopened as two certain persons recount their past. Will eventually become D/G. Set 8 years after Ginny's graduation when Draco is 26 and Ginny, 25.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own freakin' anything!

**Chapter 1: **The Pit of Thorns that is the Past

**~*~Draco's POV~*~**

_I wish you would love me the way I'm lovin' you,_

_But what can I do, not all wishes come true..._

_  Love. _Ha! That word carries no meaning for me. But I remember a time when I was captured by it, trapped in it's sinewy tentacles of disguised agony. Yes, I had been in love once before...

  Her name was Virginia Isabelle Weasley. I know, me, ever loving a Weasley? Oh, the irony. But it happened. I was ensnared by the melted pools of chocolate that were her eyes, longed to run my hair through the river of fire that was her hair. I was mesmerised at how she could go through each day after what happened in her first year and the way she always had a smile on her face no matter what. I got it **_bad_.**

  But did I have the courage to tell her?  No. Even at that time, I refused to admit to myself that I loved her. I refused to believe that I would sink so low, low enough to ever love a Weasley.

  All these feelings you see, I owe to my father. Lucius Malfoy. Was he ever a father to me? I hate him to the depths of my heart. He instilled in me the belief that love was meanigless. He said it would just make me weak. He made me believe too that the mudbloods no, Muggle-borns and the poor were as worthless as dirt. 

  He's the reason I don't have the woman I love. He's the reason I have a black mark of a skull and a snake on my forearm. I served the Dark Lord?!? Bloody hell no. He just forced me to get that fucking mark. And he's the one who used to torture me for every wrong thing I had done.

  My mother cried every time he did that but she couldn't stop him. Only she loved me but she too was controlled by him. I love my mother as much as I hate my father, which, as I said, to the depths of my heart. I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain over me.

  But back to Ginny. I never told her. Why? I ask myself now.That's the reason, the stupid reason, I see her on every magazine, every newspaper in the wizarding world in the arms of that Potter. Perfect Oh-look-I'm-the-savior-of-the-world Potter.

  All because I never told her. I could have, but I didn't. Now it's too late. She's with him now. I've got no chance.

  I'm sure she's happy with him. Of course! How could I forget?!? Potter's the good guy, isn't he? The good guy always gets the girl right?

  I saw her again after their graduation. She was at the Three Broomsticks with him while I sat at the corner hidden from view. Watching them. They looked really happy. Guess I have no right to interfere. I don't want to spoil her happiness. Guess I just have to content myself with life without her.

**~*~Ginny's POV~*~**

_you__ don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

-Evanescence, Taking Over Me

  Tom Riddle. What the hell is with the guy? I can't seem to get him out of my head. I tried really hard. But that doesn't stop me from waking up in the middle of the night, every single night, in a cold sweat and with blood-curdling screams. Those dreams. Those horrible, terrifying dreams. 

  I once had a nightmare about him where we were in a room, a dark, and bone-chillingly cold room. He stood in the middle of it, shrouded in a black cloak. The only reason I could make out his figure in the pitch-black darkness is because he was glowing with an eerie red light. He beckoned to me. I didn't want to come, but suddenly I felt as if I were being pushed by an invisible hand toward him. When I was close enough, he drew back his hood. A horrible, mutilated face stared back at me. I tried to get away, but he held me in an iron grip. He then drew a knife, which was hidden in his robes. He pushed me away from him, but didn't release his grip. Then, he drew back his hand, and stuck the knife through my chest, right wher my heart was. Then I woke up, screaming.

  I'm sure you understand my situation now.

 Now about _love. It's a four letter word. It used to have meaning for me but I just realized that it doesn't anymore. I thought it meant Harry. But I was thinking. Is what we have really love or was it just a crush that I had around 11 years ago? I wanted to be with Harry for years. But now that I've got what I wanted, it seems I don't think of him as more than a friend anymore. _

  At the beginning of my fifth year, I noticed someone who changed. It was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't the boy I remember from the previous year. Something about him was different that year. He had thins haunted, hollow expression in his eyes. Like he was empty. A body without a soul.

  Something was troubling him, it seemed. I wasn't the person who was supposed to care, but somehow I did. Why, I asked myself, why do I care? I wasn't supposed to. A fter the taunting, teasing and the jeering, I was supposed to be happy he was like that. The teasing and the put-downs stopped. To me at least.

**Author's Note:**

 Hey pplz! I lied. I said I wasn't gonna post anything yet until around October but this kinda popped into my head and I decided, what the heck, I should post it too. I think this idea is waaaaay better than my other story. Anyway, I'll just say bye for now. R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. (this is the last time I'm doing this)

**Chapter 2**

**Draco's POV**

Christmas. Snow-capped mountain peaks. Snow-covered houses. Presents under a Christmas Tree. Pixies decorating the trees outside. Everyone is completely ecstatic. 

  Except me. Of course. Those people are happy because they celebrate with their loved ones. I seriously don't have any anymore.

   Do you expect me, Draco Malfoy to actually love someone as in a family? I bet all the gold in my vaults at Gringott's (and I assure you I have quite a lot) that you didn't before my previous entry. I'm the insensitive bad guy aren't I?

  I brood on this every day of the Christmas Season as I sit on my window seat watching the snow fall. I love watching that. It's so beautiful. It sorta reminds me of someone I'm going to tell you later. But for now, let me just sit here and think.

_  Let the river rage_.

**Ginny's POV**

 We're going to a party tonight so I look at the mirror. A woman of 25 stares right back. I look her over. Green satin dress robes and red hair threaded with silver.

  Slytherin colors. I laugh. But they always looked good on me. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "HELLO! You were a Gryffindor." 

  I know that. The red and gold always clashed with my hair. I always thought I would look better as a Slytherin, but oh well. 

  I mean, COME ON, they're not that bad. Don't you remember the Sorting Hat's song 11 years ago? Inter-house unity.

  Most people scoffed at that. I didn't. I actually made a friend from Slytherin.

  Her name was Jemima Lynn. She was really nice. You noticed that I'm using **was**, huh? It's because she was killed by Voldemort 7 years ago. 

  Why? Well, she was aked to join him because she was a mage. But she refused. So, Avada Kedavra. Get my drift?

  I had another one. A guy this time. I bet you can't guess who he is. I made friends with him in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I already told you about him. 

  Platinum blonde hair. Eyes that look like orbs of moonlight that stream through a curtain spun from silver. Yup, you got it. Draco Malfoy.

  I haven't seen or heard from the guy in ages. I wonder what's happend to him. The last letter I got was 5 years ago. He hasn't written to me since.

**Author's note:**

 I know, it's short and it sucks. I have no idea what purpose this chapter was for. Oh well. r/r! 


End file.
